1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a scanner apparatus, and, more particularly, to a scanner apparatus, the size and scan time of which can be reduced using a reflecting means.
2. Description of the Related Art
When facsimile or scanner equipment was first developed, the development of color technology for image input devices had not yet been actively developed. However, currently, the use of the color technology has become popularized, so that in order to achieve high resolution, it is necessary to acquire the resolution of an image pickup device such as a Charge Coupled Device (CCD).
Accordingly, in order to achieve the desired contrast for a high spatial frequency, a reduction in the quantity of surrounding light must be extremely decreased, so that the aperture efficiency must be set to 100% and the distortion aberration must be corrected most perfectly.
Such a type of conventional scanner apparatus employs a method using a CCD pickup scanner disposed along the path of light reflected from an object and transmitted through a lens for a scanner and a photoelectric conversion signal corresponding to a light source. Here, with respect to an object, a one-line pixel image on a lateral side is scanned, this optical block is moved in a vertical direction, and the charging and discharging of a CCD are repeated, thereby acquiring a pixel image on a vertical side.
The conventional scanner apparatus is problematic in that the overall size of the scanner apparatus is increased because a CCD image pickup device is disposed directly on an optical path and in that a long overall scan time is required because an image of the overall object is acquired using a line scan method.